Famous Life From A Book Life
by bladeshlye123
Summary: this Is a novel that I want to publish


Famous Life From A Book Life.

Chapter One: First day of Highschool.

It's the first day of Highschool, I'm a freshman. Hi, my name is Shyle Robertson I'm 15 years old I went into my classroom and saw all my old friends in middle school. They don't know that I'm famous that I wrote a book over the summer and it was published, I can tell you that some of them didn't even pick up a book the whole summer. "Alright class Take your seats!" said our new teacher, I toke my seat in the back of the classroom I always do "Shyle!" someone whispered I turned my head and saw Jameelae Boston. She was my best friend in eighth grade, she would talk to me even if no one else would "Hey Jameelae, How was your summer?" I whispered as the teacher put her name on the board "Good, But how was yours? Girl you got a tan this summer did you." "Yeah I did, I was always outside during the summer." I said, I couldn't tell her that I'm famous from one little book. "Now class I'm going to ask you how was your summer. I'm starting in the back row of the class room, You." Miss Nickson pointed at me, 'Oh no' I thought 'I can't tell anyone about my summer in famous life'.

The whole class turned in their seats and looked at me, some of them were smirking at me the popular boys were the ones that always picked on me cause of my size and the way that I looked. 'Oh forget it' "Miss.." it toke the teacher a few seconds to see my name on the paper "Miss Shyle Robertson, How was your summer?" "Um.." I had to think about something before I became a famous writer something clicked in my head 'I got it about my mom remarrying and my grandmother too with a gay acting step grandfather.' "My summer was the worse thing that can happen to anyone." "Go on Robertson." "My mother got remarried to a 26 year old that I used to date before she met him, but the bad problem is that he hates me now. But I do not like my Step Grandfather that my grandmother married cause he controls her, I can't even call her like I used to without him picking up and cussing me out." I stopped for a second I looked around I got the whole class listening to my story about my summer 'Time to finish it up sad and drama like' I thought. "My birthday came up and my mom forgot cause her and my step-dad were going to go on a date, I went over to my grandmothers to talk to her. But Step grandfather pushed me out of her life, so I ain't her granddaughter to him anymore."

I heard some of the kids in my class say 'ho that sad.' to my story. 'Now that's why I became a writer over the summer.' I thought with a smirk on my face "Shyle, that story was so sad." Jameelae said to me, I heard a sniffle "Are you crying at my story?" I asked to her "Yes, cause my parents love me. But yours don't, it shouldn't work like that in the world." I put my hand on her left shoulder and said "Hey, some parents are like that. I'm one of them kids that has parents like that, you know some kids that have parents like that are going to be famous when they get older?" "If you become famous please I want to be in one of your movies that your books became famous from." She asked "Sure Jameelae, you will." I replied. Before the teacher could say anything else the bell ring for the next class "One down, six more to go." I sighed as I gripped my books and walked out to the next class, which was Drama and Jameelae didn't have that class at all. 'I think I would have enough drama in one day, since I didn't have a summer at all. I asked for it to just write all summer and show one of my online friends that wanted a story of mine and he didn't tell me at all his mother was a publisher, the next month July came and I was famous.' I thought. High school is going to suck with homework, but also being famous isn't going to help either with staying up at night to write the next book to the series. Oh god I just wish please let no one know anything about the book I just wrote for the world to see, If do kill me now and put it in the will to be fought over with.

I got to the drama class and saw my older brother was there, we're twins even if he was born first. First everything to my parents, and grandparents even to the world. My older brother name is Chris Robertson, he was the one with the red hair and green eyes like father is and I look like my mother. Which means I have black hair and blue eyes, but I don't act like her I act like Chris does all stuck up around the parents. But school is different, I act just like Chris a joker around people our age I sat down next to Kyle he was another friend that I hung around with. "Hey Shyle, How was your summer?" He said giving me the friendly smile "Bad." "HEY LITTLE SISTER!" Chris yelled over to me holding his girlfriend of three years, I waved at him weakly "Kyle, I didn't even have a summer at all." "It couldn't have been that bad" Kyle shrugged "You don't want to even know" I insisted. After I said that these arms went around me "What's you talking about sis?" "Chris, leave me and Kyle alone." "Why you talking about stuff you shouldn't talk about." "Chris why don't you go over to your girlfriend and hump her brains out, I don't think she has any brains at all." I scowled at him. "Oh, Burned." Kyle said with his hand on his mouth, Chris looked at me and agreed "I don't think she has brains at all either. Shyle your right on that one." "Chris!" his girlfriend called him, I looked at his girlfriend. She had brown hair with blue eyes and the perfect body that every girl wants to have, I don't know why Chris is going out with her?

On the first day of the school year Chris's girlfriend wears black short shorts and a red tank top, with her hair down. Like I said He's messed up like crazy over this girl that hates his guts, All she wants is his body and then break up with him after he says 'I love you' to her. "I love you sis." Chris says after kissing me on the cheek and going over to his little girlfriend, like a puppy dog. "Oh forget this." I said getting up "Shyle, Where you going?" Kyle asked "To go get something to eat. Want to come?" "Yeah sure." Kyle got up and got his bookbag and said something else in the progress "I haven't ate anything this morning." I laughed "You would not eat anything, Cause you know I'll buy you food that you'll eat." "Sorry." "It's okay. Anyways it's on me Kyle, since I'm your best friend." We both walked out of the Highschool 'Yeah your famous best friend that loves you dearly, like a brother.' I thought watching Kyle put on his seat belt to my 1996 mustang g.t., I love that car so much it was my real father's car. Who I haven't seen since I was three years old.

We went to the TL's next to the beach, that I wanted to go to at the beginning of my summer of freedom before this writing thing happened to me. Kyle and I sat down at a table next to the window, that we could see my car at. After the waiter toke our order and gave us are drinks Kyle broke the silence between us "So what did you mean about your summer being bad for?" "It was because.." "Excuse me?" said a guy that was around his twenty's I looked up and he smiled and finished what he was going to say. "Are you Alessandro Valessi?" 'Oh god not this again, This is what I was going to tell Kyle.' "Um. I think you got the wrong person, Sir." I said as politely as I could "I thought you were her." pulling out a book that I wrote over the summer from his tote bag "Cause you look like Alessandro." I looked that the cover of my first published book, the cover was so beautiful to me for the first time I have ever seen it. 'I have to tell somebody about this' I looked at Kyle and then the guy and said "I'm am Alessandro Valessi, I'm the one that wrote Writer Highschool. It's my first published book I didn't want people to see I was a young writer that is in Highschool like my first book is." Kyle looked at me weirdly "What the hell?" he said pushing his shaggy black hair which was in needed of a haircut out of his brown eyes. "I can't believe that you live in this town." the young man said to me, He held the book out and asked me to sign his book "Sir, What's your name?" I said awkwardly. Which the young man had put me in a very awkward situation now, cause everyone was looking at me in TL's and taking pictures of me and Kyle "Jaspar Husayn." Jaspar said as I toke the pen and book from his hands. "That name is Arabian, right?" "Yeah it is, but I was born in America." "It's a beautiful name, I think. Your mother and father must love that name to, but also to name you that. They must love you, the best parents could ever do." I said closing the book to give back to Jaspar "Thank you, Sandro." "You welcome." "I have one question to ask you." "I'll try to answer that question." I said taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper "Will you go out with me?" Jaspar's voice was soft but there was a note that made me quiver I spit out my Dr. Pepper and went on Kyle's face "Hey!" He said "I'm sorry" I said to Kyle then went to Jaspar's question "Could..You.. Repeat that please?" "Will you go out with me?" Jaspar repeated for a second time

Kyle hit his hand hard on the table where our drinks were at, and knocked them down. "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that?" Kyle said with his mouth twisting "Just leave her alone. Come on, Shyle we are leaving." Kyle toke my hand from the top of the table and left some money where my hand was at and we went out to the car. "Kyle, stop it. Your hurting me!" I said trying to get out of his strong grip "We are leaving I don't want you to get hurt from that boy." Kyle opened the door to my mustang the passenger door and helped me in. "He's not that bad. You are the bad one that is taking me away from the place that I have a fan that loves my writing." I said as he shut the door. Kyle got on the driver's side, by the time he got in paparazzi was in fount of the car taking pictures of the two of us. "You think I'm bad. I know what's he's going to do to you, and you just going along with his plan." "Kyle, I hate you!" I said coldly, his head came up sharply and I saw the sudden tensing of his lean body "You hate me, Let's see what you think after this!" he said softly, I wanted to protest but I was stifled by the warmth of Kyle's mouth on mine.


End file.
